


Red Paladin, Blue Paladin

by CuddlyHawk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Lotor (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Homesick Lance (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 19,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuddlyHawk/pseuds/CuddlyHawk
Summary: Lance and Keith switch armor when they find out about Lotor's plan to capture the 'galra paladin'. They never expected this to happen, but Lotor has both of them in his possession now and he has...plans, specifically for Keith. Lance is along for the ride, but can he keep both himself AND Keith from going insane while they wait for rescue?





	1. Chapter 1

Lance gags, biting back a scream of pain as his body stiffens and strains against the restraints. The cold metal underneath his back is stiff and unmoving as the druids hand is alight with electricity and Lance can just barely make out the sound of someone talking, but with the blood rushing in his ears, he can't understand them. When the shocks stop, he collapses back onto the table, shivering and whimpering with every exhale. Tears snake down his temples and disappear into his hairline, unbidden. Forcing himself to look up, he sees the druid standing over him, and he levels them with a dirty glare. "Lemme go," he slurs through clenched teeth. The druid just smiles.

"I don't think so, red paladin. We have much use for you. Prince Lotor requested you personally."

Lance smirks internally at this. They had known of the galra prince's command. Pidge had managed to hack into their comm system and learned that Lotor had struck an interest in Keith, what with him being half galra. Lance has yet to see Lotor since his capture, but for now, he can pass as Keith. He and the real red paladin had traded armor, despite Keith's arguments. Everyone agreed that it would be for the best. Of course…they hadn't thought that it would get this far. They had thought that the galra would have taken Lance in, thinking he was the red paladin, and after testing him for galra blood, they would have released him in disgust. But of course they hadn't run any tests, despite Lance begging them to believe that he isn't galra. They don't seem to trust him, yet they won't do any galra tests. And instead they are torturing him to try to get information on the rest of the group while they wait for Lotor to arrive. Lance figures that they'll start the 'galra tests' once Lotor arrives, but he just hasn't seen him yet.

"Yeah, but I thought he wanted a galra? I'm obviously not galra!" Lance tries again, voice rising when the druid's hand hovers dangerously close. Luckily, his outburst causes them to drop their hand to their side.

They snort. "The prince alerted us that you would not appear galra, but it runs in your blood. You would do well to keep quiet, pest." And with that, they raise their hand and start the electricity arcing from their hand to Lance’s chest, not giving Lance any time to prepare. This time, the shout rips from his throat before he can stop it.

A comm system sparks to life, and the druid stops, taking a few steps away from Lance as he catches his breath, and raises the comm to their ear. "Yes your highness? … Yes sir, he is right here. Yes, the red one. … Very well sire, I will wait on the bridge. Vrepit sa." They step closer to Lance with a scowl. "You are getting off easy this time, paladin. But I am sure Prince Lotor would like to see your galra features more prominently, and he may request some…tests be run. And I will see to those personally." A dark smile creeps into their tone, and they sweep away, standing at the ready, waiting for Lotor.

Lance isn't sure how much time passes. He goes limp onto the table when the druid leaves, trying to calm his racing heart. He's tired. More than that, he's exhausted. He doesn't know how long he's been here, but every time he thinks he's going to get some kind of rest, some sort of break from the pain, someone always comes in and starts it all over again. So he's learned to take every break and savor it. He closes his eyes and focuses on his breathing, willing his heart to beat in time to his calming breaths. In…and out…in…and out…

Footsteps approaching his room snap him out of his thoughts.

Lotor makes his appearance dramatically. Lance could have rolled his eyes. Lotor sweeps into the room and surveys the damage almost indifferently. "Is this him?" He asks rhetorically, stepping to the table and turning Lance's head from side to side, examining him. His eyes widen and a scowl replaces his indifference. "It's not him. You got the wrong one, FOOL." He spits at the druid, turning on heel and letting his cape billow behind him. Lance's blood drains from his face. He figured it out? That quickly? No, he has to try to get him to believe the lie a little longer.

"What do you mean? You wanted the red paladin. Well here I am! What do you want from me now?" He calls to the retreating figure. Lotor stops and just calls over his shoulder to the druid, completely ignoring Lance.

"Do what you will with him. Get information on the galra paladin. I want him in my possession by night shift." And then he's gone. In those ten seconds it took for Lotor to appear, assess Lance, and leave, Lance is sure that he's gone completely white. His mind is spinning and he isn't sure what to do anymore. They had taken his helmet, there's no way to tell his team that Lotor hadn't fallen for it. He has no way to contact his team at all. He's absolutely helpless.

The druid smiles. "Looks like you're mine after all," and raises their hand. The scream that Lance lets out is one of pain, laden heavy with fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team sees what's happening with Lance and Keith gives himself up to save Lance

Keith paces back and forth on the Altean castle-ship. He knew this was a bad idea. He knew it from the moment Lance had suggested it. But with how soon the galra had appeared after Pidge had deciphered their message, when Lance threw the idea out there, none of them had any way to think of a better plan. So he was outnumbered six to one. But now it's been nearly a full day, and they haven't heard anything from the galra. They had expected something to have happened by now. Whether it's Lance escaping, or the galra getting angry at their trick, or SOMETHING. But this waiting hurts Keith's soul deep to his bones. Knowing that it was supposed to be HIM in there, enduring whatever the galra are doing, but instead, Lance is taking the pain for him. It's not fair. But then again, Lance isn't galra. So they'll hopefully realize that it was a mistake, right? They'll stop looking for the 'galra paladin' after this? Keith can only hope that they'll let Lance go safely.

He's about to go to his station to try to see what he can find using a drone, but suddenly there's an incoming call. Allura is immediately there, answering it and standing at attention, which draws the rest of the team's focus. Prince Lotor's face fills the screen, and he does not look pleased. "You have deceived me," he deadpans. "I do not know how you were aware of which paladin we were planning on taking, but this is NOT what I wanted. Now that you know my intentions, there is no reason to keep it a secret. So I will make my demands now. I want the REAL galra soldier to step forward. Otherwise your friend won't make it." He steps aside, and in the background, blurry with distance, the team can see the shape of Lance pinned to a table, red armor on, but with a mop of messy brown hair on his head. It's definitely Lance. And Lotor nods to a druid standing just to the side of Lance's table. They raise a sparking hand, and the entire team flinches when Lance's pained yelp filters through the audio system. But they know that he's biting down his pain. His back is arched unnaturally, and his breathing is pinched.

It continues. And after a few more seconds of the continued shock therapy, Lance's mouth pries itself open, a ragged cry breaking free. He gasps in a choking breath and cries out again, louder, his mouth trying to form words. "NNNGH…annh, p-p…please! Pff, p-please! SSS-AGH! S-Stop! STOP!" Keith's heart shatters and he rushes forward, allowing himself to be seen before anyone can stop him. But they're all too focused on Lance to really care what Keith is doing.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Keith sobs, hands gripping into his hair while his chest heaves. "It's me you want! I'm the galra paladin! Take me! Just let him go, don't hurt him!"

Lotor smiles and nods again to the druid, who turns off their power. Lance's body drops heavily back onto the table, and Keith can almost swear that he can see smoke rising from his body. Fury clouds his eyes and he snarls dangerously. "Stop hurting him, I'll come. I'll come quietly. Just let him go."

"He will not be hurt if you cooperate, galra," Lotor says with a triumphant smile. He commands that a small transfer pod be sent to the castle to pick up Keith. The others panic when they realize what Keith had done. They beg him to stay, to think about this. Shiro tries to give him a lecture, reminding him about patience. But Keith knows they don't have the time. Lance doesn't have the time. So when the pod arrives, Keith shakes off the other paladins as he quickly gets into the pod. He gives the others a strong smile. Everything's going to be okay, he tries to tell them with his eyes. He trusts that they'll find a way to get him out, somehow. Both he and Lance are relying on them. When the door closes, Keith lets the smile drop, and feels the fear finally starting to fill him. But it's not fear for himself. No. Is Lance okay? All of his thoughts circle around the blue paladin, who had taken his place as red paladin. Lost in his thoughts, he doesn't fight when the pod arrives to Lotor’s ship and the druid to be escorting him grips his arms behind his back and handcuffs his wrists together. It's alright, just as long as they leave Lance alone. That's all he can think of. And if he cooperates, then they'll have no reason to hurt Lance anymore. So he won't fight them no matter what they want. A small thought tells him that this is a bad idea, that they'll use this against him, but Keith doesn't care. He'll do anything it takes to keep his team safe.

Before he knows it, they've made it into the galra mothership and he's walking into a small room. A squad of druids are following him, guns at the ready in case he feels like trying to escape. But Lotor steps forward and removes his handcuffs, taking his hand graciously. "Ah, welcome dear paladin, I apologize for my henchmen's ruthless behavior" he says smoothly, massaging Keith's wrist with his slender fingers. Keith snatches his hand back with a sneer and doesn't reply to Lotor. Lotor seems offended, but Keith reminds himself that it could be an act. He steps forward, motioning for Keith to follow him down the hall. "I was going to have a druid carry him down to the dungeons, but I get the feeling you want to do it instead," he says with a smirk, unlocking one of the unmarked doors in the hall and motioning for Keith to go in. He glares at Lotor before turning his gaze to the interior of the room. He gasps quietly and runs forward, recognizing the room from the grainy video. And sure enough, on the table, blissfully unconscious, is Lance, dressed in Keith's armor. It reminds Keith that they've switched places, and he suddenly feels very out of place wearing the blue armor.

Carefully, with shaking hands, Keith reaches out and brushes his knuckles along Lance's cheek, hating how pained Lance looks. He quickly locates and presses the release button, and the restraints snap away and disappear. Keith scoops Lance into his arms, his head rolling forward to nestle into Keith's chest. He swallows thickly and approaches Lotor once more. "You said dungeons? I thought he would be set free.”

Lotor laughs. “I never said that. I said he would not be hurt. We will leave him alone. I never said he would be set free.”

Keith’s teeth grit. Of course Lotor would find a loophole. As long as he and Lance can stay together, there’s nothing that can break them. They’re Paladins of Voltron. They can handle anything, especially together.

“Alright, where are these dungeons?" He asks bitterly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is delirious. Keith is vague about what's going on.

Lance slowly, painfully slowly, comes to. The first thing he registers is how cold it is. His face is cold, his arm is cold. But…he focuses, trying to bring consciousness back to his body, and feels that he's lying against something warm. Lance tries to open his eyes, but a sharp pain causes him to stiffen and grunt. His whole body feels like it's on fire. He's not sure why though. Which only makes him want to wake up all the faster.

"Lance?" A muffled voice asks. Lance feels as though there's cotton in his ears, and he fights to be more lucid. He attempts to move, to show whoever it is that he can hear them. But all he can do is twitch his hand and even that causes him to cringe at the shock that zips up his arm. He relaxes it and grits his teeth, breaths hissing through his teeth. Something warm brushes his cheek. "Lance, are you with me?" Is that…Keith? Where are they?

"Nh," Lance mumbles intelligently, cracking an eye open ever so slightly. Everything is blurry and swimming over him. He's thankful that the room they're in is dark though. It doesn't hurt his already aching head.

A hand cards through his hair soothingly. "Hey, there you are. Just try to relax, okay? You were struggling for a little bit back there, don't overexert yourself. There's nothing we can do for a while anyway. So take your time."

Yes, it's definitely Keith. But his voice is so gentle, Lance can hardly recognize it. What does he mean though, what happened to him? Lance opens both eyes and forces himself to focus on the dark-haired paladin leaning over him. He looks unharmed, though a little sleep deprived if the circles under his eyes are anything to go by. He lets his eyes rove around the room. He quickly realizes that they're in a small room. And it has an eerie purple glow to it. Galra. They must both be captured. Lance isn't alone anymore. Keith stays quiet and lets Lance look around, trying to get his bearings. It suddenly clicks to Lance that he's lying on his back, his shoulders and head resting on Keith's lap as he leans against the wall. The realization makes his face heat up, but he can't exactly pull away. And besides, it's warmer up against Keith than if he were to be lying fully on the cold, stone floor.

Lance can already feel exhaustion pulling at him despite his pleas to stay awake longer, but he's too tired. At least he knows he's in good hands. With the thought of safety comforting his mind, he lets himself slip back to sleep.

He's woken not much later by shouting voices and a bright light. Lance is disoriented, grunting when his aching body is jostled, and he can't make out any words. Only muffled sounds and movement and light. Too much light. Just as quickly as he was woken up, he passes out again.

The next time he comes to, Lance is able to open his eyes almost right away. His body doesn't hurt nearly as badly, and it's dark again. But this time only his head is resting in Keith's lap. He sighs, raising a hand to his achy neck. "Mm, Keith?" He asks, squinting up at the dark shape above him.

"Hey Lance," Keith's voice is quiet. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. And sore. But not as bad as it was before," he replies honestly. Keith just nods and takes Lance's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. After a little while, he speaks.

"Okay… It sounds like you're getting better, that's what counts." He sounds far away, like his mind is elsewhere.

"What's going on?" Lance shifts so he can see Keith's face better, and his grip tightens on Keith's hand. Keith immediately looks away almost guiltily, and Lance can see a few new scratches decorating Keith's face, along with a dark bruise on his cheekbone. Lance is instantly alert. "What happened?" He raises a hand clumsily, wanting to touch the bruise but not wanting to hurt him.

"Nothing Lance, don't worry about it."

Lance's mouth flattens into a line. "Tell me. Tell me now. What are they doing?" Keith's jaw tightens.

"I'll tell you later, okay? I'm not even completely sure myself," he says, finally meeting Lance's eyes. "Seriously, don't worry. Focus on getting better."

Still unsatisfied, but too tired to argue, Lance shuffles closer and leans his head on Keith's shoulder, not letting go of his hand. "M'kay," he whispers, slipping back to sleep once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets taken out of the cell and comes back seemingly drugged

A harsh light makes Lance cringe and whine, burying his face into the darkness next to him. He can smell Keith's comforting scent mixed with the sweat and light copper tang, and he wraps his arms tighter around Keith's arm as he squints his eyes open, trying to get used to the bright light. When he is finally able to see, he realizes that the heavy door to their room is open, and there are two large galra soldiers standing there, one with a gun aimed directly at Keith, and the other has his hands raised threateningly as he approaches the two of them. Lance stiffens and looks up at Keith, who looks almost defeated, resigned to his fate. Lance sits up better and frowns.

"What's going on? What do you want?" He says bitterly.

The approaching galra completely ignores him and reaches forward, grabbing Keith's wrist and dragging him away from Lance. Lance feels a spike of fear overcome him when he sees that Keith isn't fighting back and is actually standing up and following them on his own, and he uses all the energy he has to launch himself at the galra. Keith lets out a frantic cry. "Lance, no!" The soldier reacts to Lance finally, raising his hand and preparing to backhand him off his arm. But Keith, despite having his arm locked in a vice-like grip, pulls Lance to his chest and wraps his arm and shoulder around Lance's body to protect him. "Stop, he doesn't know what he's doing, he's still delirious," Keith grits out, and Lance's face falls in realization. He releases the galra soldier, who releases Keith in return. Lance lets Keith help him settle himself against the wall. "Lance, I'll only be gone a little while. You'll be fine, just stay here and don't do anything crazy. I'll be back, I promise."

Then, with a nod to the galra in the doorway, Keith steps toward the exit, the galra grabbing both his arms and pinning them behind his back while the one with a gun gives Lance a triumphant smirk before closing the door and locking it with a CLANG. Lance's mind is reeling. Did…did Keith willingly let them take him…so they wouldn't hurt Lance? No, that can't be it. Keith knows better than to let himself be tortured and experimented on. Sure, Lance is relieved that they've been leaving him alone, but a small rumble in his stomach lets him know that they might have been leaving him a little TOO alone. Slowly, he sinks deeper against the wall, trying to soak up Keith's warmth from where he was sitting against the wall. But it's quickly growing cold, and Lance has to fight back tears as his mind comes up with a hundred different metaphors for Keith's warmth disappearing…

The door slams open and Lance startles up, realizing by the crust in his eyes that he must have fallen asleep, though he doesn't remember it. He blinks up at the bright light and he sees the two soldiers, this time with a form slumped between them. Lance's stomach drops. No… Keith! They throw Keith's limp body into the cell and close the door without a word. Lance crawls forward, trying to adjust to the sudden darkness, and pulls Keith into his arms, feeling for any injuries. Luckily, there doesn't seem to be anything too pronounced. There's a small lump on his head and Lance can smell a stronger scent of copper and blood. But it's not overwhelming.

"Oh Keith…" he whispers, petting his hair—'mullet' Lance's mind supplies and it makes his heart squeeze painfully—like Keith did for him. But Keith remains unconscious, breathing shallowly and eyebrows pinched even in sleep. Lance still feels the ache of his past tortures, and his memories have come back more or less. He remembers being strapped down and electrified. But he can't remember much else. He doesn't remember Keith arriving, doesn't remember the last torture session ever ending, doesn't remember this deal that the galra and Keith have apparently worked out. But it's alright, he'll survive with a few unanswered questions.

His stomach rumbles painfully. That's something he can't survive with. His empty stomach whines again and Lance places a hand on it to soothe it. There's nothing he can do. And the galra aren't feeding them, for whatever reason.

Lance's eyes grow heavy, and he presses himself closer to Keith's body, trying to force himself to relax once more. Just as his mind starts to go fuzzy, Keith's voice murmurs softly to him. "L'nce?" And immediately, Lance is awake.

"I'm here, are you alright Keith?" He says, sitting up and brushing Keith's hair from his face, peering down at his fluttering eyes. Keith groans softly and raises a hand to press against his upper arm. Lance lifts Keith's hand away and tries to look for any kind of injury there. It's then that Lance realizes that they're both stripped of their armor, and just have the black flight suits on. And that Keith's flight suit is looking more and more ragged, stretched out in places and slightly burnt in others. A bunch of small slices decorate the suit as well, revealing small patches of skin littered in scratches and Lance can't help but click his tongue remorsefully. On Keith's arm, even though it's still covered, Lance can't find anything out of place, other than a few small lumps in the fabric. Tiny, tiny dots, like pinpricks. And suddenly it clicks. They've been injecting Keith with something. "Shit, what did they give you?" He asks, trying to figure out how he's going to get to the injection sites. Keith shakes his head blearily.

"Not sure. S'the first time they did this…"

Lance doesn't like how wispy Keith's voice is. Like he's fighting off unconsciousness. No, he needs a little more info. Did they give him poison? Or were they just adrenaline shots to keep him awake while they did things to him? Lance shivers and forces it from his mind. "No, come on Keith, think. Did you feel more alert after they did it, or did you feel tired? Does your arm hurt?"

Keith grunts and shakes his head to try and wake himself up. "Everything hurts," he admits. Lance grits his teeth and gently helps Keith into a sitting position so they're facing each other, and undoes Keith's flight suit to his waist, pulling his arms free. Lance sucks in a breath as the fabric falls to pool in Keith's lap. His entire torso is covered in dark bruises and scratches, similar to the ones on his face. He can't support himself in the sitting position and leans heavily into Lance's hands. Lance takes in the injuries just for a second, then turns his attention to Keith's arm. His eyes widen.

"Holy shit, Keith…" he breathes, reaching up and gently brushing his thumb over the small lumps. The skin around them is a dark purple color and each of the injection sites is a dot of black. Counting quickly, Lance realizes there are at least a dozen pinpricks. And the purple seems to be spreading with every minute that passes. Lance is frozen, unsure what to do. "Keith, look."

Keith turns his head with an effort and blinks down at his shoulder. "Oh…" he hums. Lance pats his cheek.

"Come on, wake up. What's going on? What are they doing to you? What is this? How do we make them stop it?"

"Lance, I…I dunno. 'm so tired, please… We'll figure it out later… Just need…t'sleep," and before Lance can argue, Keith slumps forward completely into Lance's arms, unconscious. Lance chews on his lip fearfully. Whatever the galra are doing to Keith's it's definitely not good. They need to make an escape plan. And they need to make it soon. But for now…

Lance hugs Keith closer to him, pulling his flight suit back up to help Keith stay warm, and he holds his fellow paladin to his chest, terrified of what's going to happen tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's transformation is complete. Lance asks for water

Lance wakes up to excruciating pain in his stomach that has him doubled over where he lays. He opens his mouth to cry out, eyes gritted shut, but a raspy wheeze is all he can make. He smacks his lips together a few times to try to moisten them, then sits up just enough to grip at his stomach, which hasn't stopped cramping. He sits up fully and wraps his arms around himself, miserable. Then, with a loud growl, the pain eases and Lance slowly unfolds himself. He can feel his dehydration and hunger really affecting him now. It's making him dizzy and exhausted and his stomach rumbles unhappily. He can survive without food, but he's beyond thirsty. He hasn't gone to the bathroom since his capture, which he knows is bad. His body must be reabsorbing everything, trying to get as many nutrients and water as it can. Not that he's complaining. He's not sure he'd be able to crawl to the chamber pot in the corner anyway with how disconnected he feels from his body.

Finally, he's able to slowly lay back down next to Keith, and a wave of nausea swirls in his head, causing it to ache. He groans softly and shuffles closer to his cellmate, shivering and squeezing his eyes shut. Keith had protected him while he was out of commission, after he had been tortured. So now it's his turn to be there for Keith. He just wishes he wasn't so dehydrated and miserable. It would make this a heck of a lot easier. His headache keeps him awake for a while, pulsing behind his eyes. But eventually he's able to drift into something vaguely resembling sleep.

They're both woken up later when the door clangs open and there are two druids, as usual. Lance sits up enough to look at them with a pleading expression. "P-Please," he croaks. "Can we have some water?"

The druids laugh in his face, but otherwise ignore him. They approach Keith, who is only able to crack open his eyes weakly. He looks worse than yesterday, if that's possible. His skin has a sickly light purple tinge to it, and his eyes look jaundiced. He's lying completely flat against the floor of the cell, cheeks flushed from the fever he's been battling all night, but face otherwise pale from seeing the druids approaching. Lance feels a surge of protectiveness and throws himself in front of Keith. "No! I'll fight you until you give us water. You're going to kill us!" Lance sobs. Talking through a sandpaper mouth is much harder than he thought it'd be and he'd give his own left foot to get a cup of water right now. The druids look at one another, seeming to consider.

"We will consult Lotor and tell you his decision, but only after we take the blue paladin," one of them tells Lance before backhanding him away from Keith. Lance, too weak to fight more, crumples into a heap where he lands. He lifts his heavy, throbbing head and watches them take Keith away from him again. "…Keith…" he murmurs, trying to catch his attention. "I'm so sorry…" Keith is able to lift his head and pull his mouth into a small smile for Lance.

"S'okay, Lance," Keith murmurs before the druids pull him out. "I'll be back soon." And then the three of them are gone, leaving Lance alone in the darkness with the pounding in his head increasing tenfold. He slowly, shakily, crawls into Keith's warm spot on the floor and collapses into it. A part of him knows he should be concerned with Keith's fever and just how WARM this warm spot is, but another part of him is desperate for sleep. And before he can even try to argue with himself, gray seeps into the corners of his eyes and his ears fill with cotton as he slips away into unconsciousness.

When Lance wakes up again, Keith is back in the room, laying amidst a large, haphazardly-strewn blanket. Lance gasps softly, concerned about sleeping through Keith's return, but pushes it aside and crawls on shaking arms to the bundle of cloth on the floor. When he's close enough, his heart sinks. "Oh Díos…" he breathes, brushing a knuckle down Keith's soft cheek. His whole face is covered in a light purple fuzz, and his ears are catlike and have a darker purple on them. Keith is completely unconscious and Lance uses it to his advantage, pulling more of the blanket away. He scowls darkly when he realizes that they had taken Keith's flight suit away, leaving him vulnerable and bare. But Lance lets Keith keep his modesty and only tugs the blanket down to his chest. The purple fur continues here, and Lance is sure that Keith has completely changed into a galra version of himself.

He swallows thickly around his dry throat and looks back up at Keith's slack face. He looks normal, for the most part. The fur is so fine, he can only feel it if he runs a finger across it. But the color is obvious. "Keith," Lance whispers, pulling him to rest on his lap and massaging a thumb over his shoulder as he holds him in place. "Keith, are you okay? Can you hear me?" But there's no response. He opens his mouth to try again louder, but his voice cracks and he's thrown into a vicious coughing fit.

Lance looks around frantically, trying to see if there's anything he can do to ease the pain in his throat and chest. And he sees it. A small bowl that wasn't there before. Lance's eyes dilate and he gently places Keith on the floor and crawls quickly to the bowl. Sure enough, there's water in it, filled to the brim. Hungrily, he picks it up and chugs the water as fast as he can. All too soon, it's gone. He's sorely tempted to lick the stray droplets off the floor, but he's able to restrain himself. When he tries to crawl back to Keith though, his stomach gives a painful lurch, not used to having something inside it. And then he's feeling the water coming right back up. He leans back onto his haunches and presses both hands over his mouth. No. He's NOT going to lose all this water. Who knows when they'll give him more. His mouth fills with the still-chilled water and dribbles between his fingers, but he forces himself to try to swallow it back down even though his stomach continues to clench.

After a small fight with himself, trying to calm enough to be able to swallow, Lance finally feels his aching abdomen settle. He's lost quite a bit of water, but he still has something inside him, and that's what counts. Exhausted, he pulls a bit of Keith's blanket to cover more of the cold floor, and flops down next to him. With a sad frown, he watches Keith sleep. "What do they want from us…?" he wonders aloud. "And where's the rest of the team?" They should have been here by now, right? Lance had been in the galra's possession for at least a day or two before they realized they had the wrong paladin and Keith arrived and protected him. But how long has it been since then? Just a few more days? Weeks? Heck, for all Lance knows, it could have just been a couple hours. At least he had a bit of water. They'll need more soon, and Lance will make sure to give some to Keith next time. But for now, he's warm and the soft breathing from Keith's slightly-open mouth lulls Lance into a gentle sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds out about the transformation and Lotor has a 'talk' with him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fucked up, everyone. Here's the REAL chapter 6

When Keith finally wakes, his body doesn't respond to his brain. He can't sit up, can't move his arms, can't even open his eyes. Everything hurts and when the reality of how much pain he's in finally catches up with him, Keith gasps. His small noise rouses his cellmate and Lance sits up, groaning softly but stretching as though he had a nice sleep. Keith has to squash down the jealousy. "Keith?" Lance asks eventually. Keith doesn't respond. His throat is too focused on trying to breathe. But he's able to crack an eye open. Lance leans down and rests a hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong? Are you hurting?" Keith keens softly without meaning to. Lance stiffens and moves so he's more in Keith's line of sight. "Where are you hurt?"

"'verywhr..." Keith mumbles, turning his face so he can bury his cheek into his shoulder. Lance continues to softly massage little circles into his arm, which Keith is grateful for. Everything hurts, but the gentle touch is welcome despite the pain. Keith eventually gathers enough strength to roll onto his side and push himself up on his elbows, facing Lance. When the fabric covering him falls to rest around his waist, Keith looks down in confusion. It takes him a second to recognize it as a blanket and he immediately realizes just how warm it is. He smiles, but then his eyes travel up to his own stomach. His flight suit is...purple? No, wait. His eyes widen. That's not his flight suit. He's completely bare. And that weird purple color is...? Keith's stomach rolls and he has to clap a hand over his mouth to keep everything inside. He wants to vomit, wants to scream, wants to curse and cry. But he holds it all back.

"Keith?" Lance asks cautiously, raising his hands in a placating manner. "Whatever they did to you, it doesn't change the fact that you're still Keith. No one can take that from you. No one. No matter what you look like." Keith's sob pulls from his throat, and he realizes that his hand is purple too. And fuzzy on the back. He looks up his arm and down to his chest. The purple color is from some kind of downy fur. Keith sits up fully and rips the blanket off himself, looking down at his legs and feet. Lance quickly looks away to give Keith some privacy. "You're still you," Lance tries to explain even as Keith's breathing gets faster and more ragged. He's galra. He actually looks galra now. Oh god...

Keith is suddenly pulled into a tight hug and Lance is murmuring into his ear. "Don't let them win. You're still you. No matter what. You're Keith, you'll always be Keith." Keith can feel himself trembling as soft cries whimper from his throat against his will. He's a lot more vocal now, he realizes with a sickening scowl. Whatever they did to him, it's affecting not only how he looks but the noises he makes too. Lance thankfully doesn't say anything about it. They stay like that a little longer, with Keith wrapped in Lance's arms while a blanket is half-strewn around his legs. After a while, when Keith's breathing calms, Lance lets him go. Keith pulls the blanket closer around himself, suddenly aware of just how humiliated the galra wanted to make him feel. And it’s working.

Lance lays down next to Keith, watching him carefully for any signs of distress. Well, any MORE signs. Keith seems to take the hint and lays down as well, facing Lance. They are both nestled in the blankets, Keith moreso than Lance. But they are close to each other and Keith's yellowed eyes seem to glow in the darkness. Lance finds the soft light soothing and he reaches out to brush his knuckles over Keith's cheek silently. Keith turns his head into the touch. He's not usually one for physical comfort but the touches feel so GOOD. Besides, he's hurting and scared and Lance isn’t making fun of him. His heart squeezes tightly and the tightness travels up his throat until a soft sound that sounds somewhat like purring can be heard. Keith feels his face heat up and he tries to back away to make the noise stop, but Lance cups his cheek to keep him from pulling away. "Hey, it's alright, you're alright," he soothes gently.

"Lance," Keith says, deadpan, through the purrs. "I'm fucking purring. I don't think I'm alright."

Despite everything, Lance laughs. "No, I guess not. But if purring means you're comfortable then that's alright with me." He smiles, but the smile falters for a moment. "You ARE comfortable, right? Considering everything?" Keith considers for a moment, then nods.

"Yeah, I'm comfortable." A weak smile meets Lance's gaze, and soon they're both drifting off into a somewhat restful sleep. Keith's stomach aches with hunger but he has other problems to deal with. Namely the purple fur covering his body. And the fear that Lotor is going to get what he wants, whatever that is. He obviously wanted the galra paladin for a reason, and now Keith is starting to understand why. Just as Keith's eyes start to drift closed, the door suddenly opens.

Keith sits up quickly, the purring gone and a low growl emanating from his throat instead as he hunches over Lance protectively. Lance wakes at the noise and movement, but stays motionless. He would never admit it but he is afraid of what Keith could do in his state.

The soldier in the doorway snickers and steps inside, a long baton in their hand. "Get up," they demand at Keith. He seems to hesitate a moment, but after giving a look at Lance, he slowly stands, trying to bring the blanket with him. The galra uses the baton to rip the blanket from Keith's hands, exposing him to the world. Keith's hands ball into fists at his sides but he doesn't try to hide himself. Lance can't see much from where he's sitting behind Keith, but he knows the soldier is doing this to humiliate Keith. He scowls at the druid viciously. Oh, if looks could kill. But Keith turns to give Lance a weak smile.

"They won't hurt you, I promise," Keith says over his shoulder before stepping out and letting the soldier lock his hands behind his back before the door closes behind them, sealing Lance inside, but not before Keith can give him one last reassuring smile even as the soldier tries to drag him down the hallway.

Keith gets his feet under himself and is able to stagger down the hall, still trying to get used to just how sensitive to everything his body is. The fur on his shoulders can feel any change in the breeze, and his nose is picking up scents like crazy. It makes his face scrunch up in disgust. He can't cover his nose but he desperately wants to.

He expects to go to the torture room, but this time he's taken to a new room. A large, luscious bed is in the middle of the room, with a canopy over it and drapes that come down to cover any occupants from view. There, laying in a bathrobe-like clothing, is Lotor. Keith's stomach drops and he snarls, tensing up. The soldier escorting him grips his arm tighter and Keith has to force himself to calm down. He hasn't seen Lotor since the beginning. What does he want now?

"Ah paladin," Lotor says coolly, sliding off the bed and striding toward them. "Or should I call you Keith?" Keith doesn't say anything. "How about 'pet'?" Lotor says, which elicits a response from Keith. He tries to lunge at him, but the galra holding his arms keep him from moving. "Ah, we still have much work to do to break you. So far you LOOK like a good pet, but we have just a few more sessions to make sure you're just the way I want you." Lotor smiles but it is a sinister thing that causes Keith's arms to prickle with goosebumps. Lotor seems happy with this. "Excited already? Well good, at least the druids aren't completely useless."

"I'm not excited for anything that has to do with you," Keith snarls.

"Really, fluffy?" Lotor teases, brushing a finger over the soft fuzz that's standing up with the goosebumps on Keith's arm. Keith grits his teeth.

"Don't call me that."

Lotor ignores him and turns to the soldier. "One more session with the druids I think. Then we will test him." The soldier yanks on Keith's arm and turns him around, ready to lead him out. Then Lotor speaks again. "Oh, and I want to be the one to break him. You may NOT play with him until I have gone first. If I find out that you have done so, you will be terminated."

Keith's face drains of color. 'Play'? 'Break'? He doesn't like the sounds of those words. But he doesn't have much time to think about it because soon the galra is leading him out of the room and into the regular torture room. This time he is strapped down and injections are readied. But this time instead of just starting with the injections, the druid who was already in the room steps forward and aims its hand at Keith and allows energy to flow from its arm down to Keith. It isn't painful, per se, but it's definitely uncomfortable. And Keith's stomach warms with...something. Something deep inside himself. He likens it to feeling aroused, but it's something much warmer than that.

Soon he can't help himself and he's squirming on the table, trying to get some kind of relief from the energy coursing around him. But the druid doesn't let up. Instead, the soldier grabs a syringe, plunging it deep into Keith's neck without warning. Keith yelps and strains against the restraints and the druid's energy. But as soon as the syringe's contents enter his bloodstream, all thought is lost. Keith's eyes glaze and he becomes pliant. He's still aware of everything but he has no control over his movements. He suddenly feels very exposed and weak, but he can't do anything about it.

Soon all the syringes are pushed into Keith's neck, and Keith is beyond uncomfortable. He feels wet and hot and horny and he doesn't know what's going on with himself. Suddenly the druid energy stops and Keith is able to take a gasp of air, but it does nothing to ease the heat in his gut. He needs something. He isn’t sure what, but he NEEDS something.

The soldier pick up Keith's limp body and drag him to the cell once more, tossing him in. Lance is sitting up and quickly jumps to his feet when he sees the state that Keith is in.

"What did you DO to him?!" Lance cries, rushing to catch Keith as the soldier throws him inside. Keith squirms in Lance's hold, unable to get comfortable but unable to to more than make small movements.

The soldier laughs darkly. "Lotor will be having fun with him very soon. Enjoy your friend while it lasts, because soon he will not be the same person as you remember."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith makes a nest while Lance sleeps and is homesick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Go back and read chapter 6 again (updated); THIS was supposed to be chapter 7**

Lance holds Keith close, trying to help him get comfortable on the hard floor. But Keith keeps squirming and fidgeting, a low keening sound wheezing from his chest. He doesn't seem uncomfortable with Lance holding him, but he definitely doesn't seem comfortable either, no matter what they do.

"Keith, come on man, talk to me. What's going on?" Lance begs for the upteenth time. Keith can't respond, just readjusts his legs so they're curled closer to his body. Keith seems to notice the blanket under them, and he shifts so he can gather the blanket into his arms. He fluffs it and makes a donut-shape, almost like a small nest. He detaches himself from Lance and crawls inside, curling into a small circle so he can fit inside. Lance watches with wide eyes and confusion clear on his face. "Keith?"

Keith hums softly, finally somewhat comfortable. He shivers and buries his face into the rough blanket, breathing hard. Lance shuffles closer and rests a hand on his exposed back, noticing for the first time just how thin Keith has gotten. Days without food really takes a toll on a person, and Lance can feel every vertebrae in Keith's spine. He knows he isn't much better, as his stomach tightens in a hunger pain just to remind him how hungry he is. Lance winces and waits for the pain to ease, and when he can breathe again, he lays down outside the makeshift nest, one arm laying over the blanket to rest on Keith's shoulder. It doesn't matter what the druids to to Keith, because Lance knows he will always be himself, no matter what happens. So he can look like a galra, but that won't take away the fact that he's still Keith. He wasn't lying to Keith when he told him that.

Pillowing his arm under his head, Lance lets himself drift back to sleep. He's been sleeping a lot lately, just to get away from the horrors of the real world. Not that his dreams are much better, but at least he's not in the cell anymore. He's grateful for the druids letting Keith stay with him too. They could have separated them, but they allowed them to stay together. Lance feels his heart clench at just the thought of being alone. Keith wouldn't have been his first choice to be trapped with, but he's grateful for him nonetheless.

Time becomes a blur and Lance isn't sure what's happening as he drifts in and out of sleep. Keith makes small crying sounds which Lance wakes and rubs his shoulder for. But then he's drifting back to sleep. He knows sleeping so much is bad, but he just can't find the strength to keep himself awake. It's too hard and sleeping is so much easier...

The door makes a loud clang as the lock is opened, and Lance raises bleary eyes to see what they want now. He has no idea how much time has passed, just that he's exhausted and starving and cold and he just wants to be back with his friends in the castle again. No, what he REALLY wants is to be home in Cuba with his family all around him and in his own bed, safe and sound. But that's so unrealistic, he tells himself with a dark chuckle. He'll never get home. He'll be lucky to survive the galra and get back to his friends.

Two soldiers enter and survey the paladins' positions. One seems to laugh, a dark and sinister sound. Then one steps into the room and grabs Keith by the hair. Lance opens his mouth to argue, but all he can make is a soft wheeze. Keith wakes suddenly at the pain in his scalp and he thrashes, making a loud growling sound. His eyes seem to light up brighter and he slashes a clawed hand at the soldier holding him, but both of them ignore his fighting and the one drags him to shaky feet. Lance sits up and glares at the soldiers.

"You're...killing us," he says tiredly. "Humans can...only go...a few days...without food. We're dying..." The soldiers look to one another.

"We will confer with Lotor about getting you food, paladin. Your friend here does not need food in his state. But you are here to keep him sane, so we shall see about feeding you." Lance feels his heart drop. He's only here for Keith to be sane? What does that mean? What are they doing to him that would challenge his sanity? He tries to argue and ask what's going on but before he can say anything, the soldiers are sweeping from the room, Keith held limply between them. The door shuts with a loud bang behind them, and Lance is left alone in the darkness again.

He lets out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, and crawls over to the blanket, intending to wrap himself in it to stay warm. But when he reaches into the center of the nest, he draws his hand back quickly when he feels a puddle of wetness. The blanket is absolutely soaked in the middle. Lance gags and wipes his hand off quickly. Did...did Keith wet the blanket? They have a chamber pot in the corner of the room, if he had to go so badly why did he go in the middle of their only source of warmth? Lance feels a spike of frustration and has to breathe to calm himself down. Keith obviously didn't mean to do it. He was so miserable, and Lance can't stay upset with him. But now he can't use the blanket, he gripes to himself quietly. Fine, whatever.

He lays down next to the blanket and easily falls asleep, Keith's scent heavy in the air.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns Lotor's plan

Lance startles awake like he usually does as of late, and looks up to the door, expecting some druids to be dragging Keith back to him. But this time, it's Lotor. And he's alone. But there's...something in his hands. "Wake up paladin," Lotor says gently and Lance scowls at him but doesn't give him the satisfaction of a verbal reply. "I brought some food," Lotor continues with a smile, and Lance is immediately awake. "Aha, I thought that would wake you up. Yes, I brought you food. Eat up!" He places the plate on the floor and Lance rushes over and starts scarfing it down without thinking. Lotor watches with a wicked smile and bends down, placing his hand on the back of Lance's head and...petting him? Lance pulls back and slaps his hand away.

"What are you doing? What...?" He looks down at the food in shock and he feels his stomach clench. "It's poisoned, isn't it?" He asks in defeat. Lotor straightens and frowns.

"Of course not, why would I poison it when I need you to help soothe my pet and keep him from doing anything rash?"

Lance has to swallow hard to keep everything down.

"Besides," Lotor continues, "you're amusing to watch. I've learned a lot more about humans just by having you two here interacting together than I have ever known before. So I should be thanking you. Actually, that's what this food is. Think of it as me thanking you." Lance feels his appetite disappear. "My pet will do anything to keep you safe, so keeping you alive is the only thing we have to keep him from acting out. So of course you will be treated with utmost respect. Is there anything I can get you? Anything at all?"

My friends, Lance thinks wishfully. But then his thoughts drift to the ruined blanket. "Another blanket?" He asks hopefully. "And some water?"

"Is that all?" Lotor seems almost disappointed, but Lance can't think of anything else. He's so tired, he just wants to sleep. He nods weakly and Lotor shrugs. "So shall it be done. My soldiers will be in to give you what you need. If you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my pet. He's expecting me about now." Lance shakes off the exhaustion and growls up at Lotor.

"What are you doing to him? He was drugged or something last time you brought him back, what is wrong with him? And do NOT call him your pet in front of me if you want me in one piece."

Lotor seems to consider for a moment, then nods his concede. "Yes, in your terms, he is drugged. Secondary sexual attributes can come across as 'drugged' for some who do not have secondary traits. But in real terms, he is blooming into a beautiful omega for me. As an alpha, I need an omega to satisfy my needs, and I have taken a deep liking to your friend. So by giving him some...incentive...we are transforming him into the perfect omega."

Lance's brain is wheeling. Alpha? Omega? What does that mean? He opens his mouth to ask, but Lotor is sweeping from the room and he's left alone in the darkness. And with Lotor calling Keith his 'pet', what does that entail? Satisfy his secondary sexual traits...

Oh.

Oh FUCK.

Lance jumps up and bangs his fists on the door. "Let me out!! Let mE OUT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HIM! HE'S UNDERAGE, HE'S ONLY SEVENTEEN!" Lance feels wetness on his cheeks and he's belatedly aware that his eyes are leaking tears relentlessly. "You can't..." His stomach rolls and he can't fight the nausea. Lance staggers to the back of the cell and collapses in front of the chamber pot, heaving thickly into it.

Dios...everything makes sense now. The squirming, the wetness, the way Keith couldn't even speak. Lotor was making him into some kind of...sex slave. And now... Lance hurls into the pot again. And now Lotor is having 'fun' with his 'pet'.

Lance's eyes glaze over and he can only imagine what's going on outside the cell. Keith is safe when he's in here, but as soon as the soldiers take him outside, the safety is gone. Lance decides right then and there that he will fight to keep Keith with him, that he won't let them take him. No matter what happens, he will fight to keep Keith, to protect him from whatever Lotor's plans are for him. With this thought, Lance sits cross-legged in the middle of the room and stares at the door fiercely, just waiting for Keith to come back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells Lance what he remembers while he was drugged

Lance sits up straighter when he hears footsteps coming toward his door. This has to be Keith. It has to be. And once he gets Keith back into the cell, Lance isn't letting him out again. Not without a fight. The door opens and a soldier holding a blanket and a bottle of water stands in the doorway. To say he's disappointed is an understatement. Lance stands and takes the blanket from them, drinking about half of the bottle in seconds. But he makes sure to save some of the water for Keith this time. He needs it too, no matter what Lotor says.

The galra watches him carefully, then closes the door as they leave. Lance is left alone again and he's not happy about it. Thankfully it only lasts about ten minutes.

When the footsteps are heard, two pairs of strong, heavy steps, and one pair of light, staggering steps, Lance is upright and on his feet in seconds. Keith.

Sure enough, the door opens and the soldiers lead an exhausted-looking Keith into the room, allowing him to collapse onto the blanket. For once they did not just throw him in. Lance is grateful for this, but is still angry with them for siding with Lotor in the first place and assisting in this torture. He falls to his knees by Keith as the soldiers step out and lock the door, and Lance shakes Keith's shoulders. "Hey, you awake?" He asks gently, trying to get Keith to talk to him.

Keith shakes off Lance's hand, instead opting to bury his face into the blankets and curl into as small a ball as he can. Lance removes his hand but doesn't move away. He scoots closer and tries to see Keith's face.

"Come on man, we have to work together. I'm here for you no matter what. But you need to trust me. I won't hurt you, I promise."

Lance doesn't get a verbal response -- he isn't expecting one at this point -- but Keith begins to cry. An actual, human cry. Tears seep from his eyes and soak into the blanket as his back heaves with silent sobs. Lance's heart squeezes painfully tightly and he isn't sure what to do. So he begins to speak. He's good at that.

"Y'know, back in Cuba, there was this really cool beach where my family would go to surf. I was pretty good at surfing, to be honest. Not to brag or anything. But the waves there were just perfect." Keith's sobs start to quiet. "Next to the beach was a great pizza place. Not as good as New York pizza or anything. But it was pizza nonetheless, and my little cousins loved Hawaiian pizza for some reason. You know, the one with ham and pineapple? I hated that one so much, but they liked the sweet pineapples on it. I would pick them off mine and give them to my cousins..." Lance continues to ramble, lost in thought about his past and the world they left behind. He makes sure not to mention anything that would trigger Keith, but talks about things he had never told Keith about. His family, his cousins, his school, the foods he liked. Anything to keep Keith's mind off whatever had just happened.

Soon enough, Keith feels strong enough to speak. He interrupts when Lance is talking about the various types of ice cream goes with what kind of food, and starts to speak. His voice is ragged and rough and Lance winces in sympathy. But it's Keith's voice and Lance will listen no matter what.

"Something's wrong with me," Keith admits first. "Not just the galra features and noises I make. But something deep inside myself is very wrong." He pauses and Lance leans closer to hear better. Keith suddenly pulls Lance into a tight hug, burying his face into his shoulder while breathing heavily. "I can hear better, I can smell better, I feel everything more strongly. And...L-Lotor is using that against me. He wants me to do things for him."

Lance holds Keith tightly back and whispers, "What kind of things?" He needs to hear it from Keith. Otherwise he's convinced that Lotor is a liar and there's no way he'd really be doing...that...to Keith.

Keith shivers and nuzzles into Lance's neck, eyes squeezed shut. "This was the first time I had seen him since the beginning," Keith admits quietly, like he's telling Lance a secret. "There was this room, Lotor was in the bed wearing a bathrobe. He said he wanted one more session with me and the druids before he could 'play' with me. He wanted to be the one to break me, he said. So they took me to a room and suddenly everything was cloudy and I don't remember much..."

"Do you remember coming back here while being drugged?" Lance asks.

"I came back here?" Guess that answers that. "No, I don't remember. But after the haziness wore off, I was in Lotor's room again. I tried fighting to get away but my hands were tied behind my back and my ankles were secured together too. I was kneeling on the floor next to the bed and Lotor was sitting on it, talking. I don't know what he was saying. But the next thing I knew, he was taking off his bathrobe..." Keith shivers and holds Lance closer, breathing getting more ragged. "I could see everything. I was eye level with...it. He grabbed my hair and held me still while the druids pried my mouth open," Keith coughs, reliving the memory. "And...Lotor pushed himself into my mouth. It was so gross Lance," Keith sobs, shivering and holding him tightly. He tries to continue the story, but he just can't. His throat is raw and tight from crying and Lance can do nothing but hold him and let him cry it out in his shoulder.

A bit of relief on Lance's part. At least Lotor hadn't gone all the way with Keith. But at the same time, if oral was enough to send Keith into such a frenzy, Lance isn't sure what going all the way would do to Keith.

Keith catches his breath enough to continue softly, "And you know the worst part? I LIKED it. I was sitting there on my heels and my brain was begging for more. My heart was breaking and my stomach was making me gag but my clouded brain wanted it. And it wanted more. He would pull back and I would lean forward to get more." Keith gags quietly, panting through his nose to calm the nausea. "I don't know what's wrong with me..."

Lance swallows thickly. "Lotor told me a bit of his plan. He wants to make you into some kind of greek thing. He said he's the alpha, and you're the theta? Omega? Something like that. I don't know what it means but that has to be what's going on. Whatever you were doing in that room, it wasn't you. It was the drugs tht made you...omega."

Keith sobs harder despite the reassurance. Lance rubs his back gently. "What's wrong?"

"Lance...I never told anyone, but...I'm-I'm gay." Keith sniffles and sighs dejectedly. "I'm gay. Whatever I was doing, it WAS me." Lance is shocked to say the least. Keith is...gay? Seriously?

"I'm bi," Lance says with a small chuckle. "And yet I have no interest in Lotor at all. I still have standards, like I'm sure you do too. Being gay doesn't mean you like any kind of man that comes onto you. And I know for a fact that you don't like Lotor. So I'm convinced that anything that was happening was because of the omega-theta drug, not because you're gay."

Keith's ragged breathing slows and he's able to take a few deep breaths. He pulls back and looks Lance in the eyes, searching for any sign of deceit. But he finds none; rather, he finds support and trust and...dare he say it? Love? No, not love. Affection, for sure. But that can be because of their situation. He nods after a minute. "You're right. Okay."

Lance gives him a big smile and ruffles his hair affectionately. "I'm always right, silly."

Keith feels a stir in his stomach. Something beyond the omega drug in his system. Dare he say it?

Lov--


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance makes a stand and has a revelation

Someone coming closer, pushing him down and forcing his mouth open just to push-

Keith gasps and sits up quickly, breathing hard. He can't remember his dream but he knows it was a nightmare. It had to be. He looks to his side and sees Lance sleeping quietly next to him. The blanket under them is warm and soft, relatively speaking, and Keith scoots ever so slightly closer to Lance, laying down and reaching out shaky fingers to take Lance's hand. In his sleep, Lance gives him a gentle squeeze and hums softly, a smile pulling at the corners of his lips. Keith's heart tightens and he watches him sleep peacefully.

Their fingers intertwined, Keith allows himself to drift into sleep once more, nightmare-free.

The next time he wakes, Lance is actually hugging him. Keith gasps and looks over his shoulder as Lance spoons him and his face blushes darkly, though unseen behind the fur. Lance is flush against his back and his soft breaths tickle the back of his neck. Keith shivers and has to move so they aren't touching quite so much. He knows Lance didn't mean it, that he is asleep, but part of him feels a swell of affection and he wants to hug him back. But he knows he can't, in case Lance wakes up or some druid enters their room and sees them. So Keith distances himself from Lance and settles into the blankets once more.

He notices belatedly that this is a different blanket from before. Keith glances around the room and sees a wadded-up blanket in the corner of the room, barely illuminated by the crack under the door. He frowns and crawls to it. The stench hits him before anything else, and he has to cover his nose. But it's not the stench of urine. No, it's something else. Something familiar. Husky, even. Keith has to back away from the blanket and think. He comes to the conclusion that he did...that...when he came back to the room, as Lance told him. He doesn't remember it, but that's the only logical explanation. Because it smells somewhat like himself, but a thousand times stronger. His nose is particularly sensitive too, which makes it that much more powerful.

As he's trying to settle himself back on the ground next to Lance, the door suddenly unlocks. Keith's ears perk up and flatten back when he sees who it is.

"Lotor," Keith hisses quietly, trying not to wake Lance.

"Ah pet," Lotor says loudly, causing Lance to shift and blearily open his eyes. He looks around for a moment, then looks up at their visitor.

Lance growls and stands up, blocking Lotor from getting to Keith. "What do you want." He demands, trying his best to make himself look bigger than he is. Lotor laughs.

"You know what I want, paladin. I want my pet. It's time we had another session, don't you think, pet? You had so much fun last time, what do you say we do it again?" Keith hisses at him, teeth bared and fur on his shoulder blades standing up. "Feisty," Lotor comments. "Just the way I like it. I love watching the life drain from your eyes as you become compliant and needy and MINE."

Lance launches himself at Lotor, weak and hungry but full of determination. "YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lance roars. Lotor easily knocks him out of the way and stands over the crumpled form.

"I will do as I please. You are not being harmed because your friend has been cooperative. But if you mistreat me, then I will take it out on your galra paladin friend. I do not think this is what you want, is it?" Lance's fight immediately drains from his eyes. No, that's not what he wants. He lowers his gaze submissively, but still feels his teeth grinding in his jaw. "Good boy. Now pet, come quietly."

Keith stands up slowly, giving Lance a long, meaningful look. Lance watches him but isn't sure how to interpret the look, so he just gives him a sympathetic frown. "I'll be here when you get back," Lance says thickly, through a frog in his throat. If fighting means more torture for Keith, then he can't do it. All he can do is be there when Keith needs him. So Lance watches Keith walk toward the door and leave with Lotor.

Unsure of what he's feeling, Lance lets his tears fall. He isn't sure if it's frustration or hatred or genuine sadness, but it's some kind of mix of emotions that he's too tired to think through. But most of all is the utter loneliness as he sits here and waits while Keith is being tortured and sexually abused. Lance didn't even do anything to protect him. He's too weak, he can't fight Lotor on his own. They need the whole team to come rescue them. Lance can't do it on his own.

Time becomes a blur. One minute becomes two, one hour becomes two. One day...? Lance isn't sure. He just knows that his stomach is hurting more and more and his brain is cloudy with exhaustion and he really wants to sleep.

Alone in the quiet, Lance's mind wanders back to Keith. His eyes travel to the blanket in the corner of the room, and with nothing else to do, he crawls over and picks it up. It's dry now, thankfully. And the smell isn't as bad. It smells like Keith, actually. Even just having that small reminder of Keith causes Lance's heart to squeeze painfully. He hugs the blanket close, ignoring the fact that it was soaking wet before, and relishes the fact that it has some kind of familiarity to it. He inhales deeply and the scent helps him calm down. Keith will be okay. He has to be. He'll be back before Lance knows it.

Why does Lance care so much about Keith coming back soon? It's not only because he knows what's happening to him, and he knows that in their cell at least, THAT isn't happening, but he also feels a sense of familiarity with him. It's been over a week of just having time with each other, and yet instead of fighting like they usually did in the castle, they are getting along, better than ever. Lance always chalked it up to them being the only two against the galra. But part of him says that that's not just it. There's another part of it too. Why else would Keith's scent calm Lance down so much? Why is he so upset by the fact that Lotor is forcing him to do sexual acts with him? It's almost like Lance is a jealous crush...

A jealous crush. Lance's eyes widen and his grip on the blanket tightens. He...has a crush.

On Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next: Keith's POV as he's drugged and raped (proceed with caution)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's POV as he's drugged and raped by Lotor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want it to be extra clear that there is a rape scene here; proceed with caution

Keith stumbles along as Lotor pushes him gently down the hall. Keith's legs never get a chance to exercise outside of the cell other than these walks, and he doesn't do them nearly enough to get used to the strange texture on the bottom of his feet. Almost like paws or pads, his feet can feel the texture of the floor all too clearly. His legs are weak from always being folded underneath himself. He wants to exercise but he just doesn't have the strength.

Before Keith knows it, they've made it to Lotor's quarters. Keith swallows fearfully but promises himself that that will be the only display of fear he will show. Lotor locks the door behind them and starts to take off his many articles of clothing. Keith stands awkwardly in the middle of the room, already naked. Lotor hadn't given him anything to wear ever since he had torn the black flight suit off before his last session with the druids. Soon, Lotor is wearing nothing but a small loincloth over his junk. He steps toward Keith and caresses a hand down his cheek. Keith holds back the urge to bite him.

"You're so beautiful," Lotor says lustfully. "And you're all mine." He reaches up and fists a hand in Keith's hair. He pushes down hard, causing Keith's knees to buckle and land roughly on the ground, raised up on his knees due to the hand still gripping his hair tightly. "What a good boy. But we're missing one little thing..." With his other hand, Lotor reveals a syringe he was palming. Keith gasps and tries to pull himself free from the vice in his hair, but Lotor has a solid grip. Swiftly, he sticks the needle into Keith's neck and empties the contents quickly. Keith immediately starts to writhe, growling and gurgling as the poison wracks his veins. Lotor releases him and lets Keith seize on the floor, waiting for the medicine to take effect. Lotor strides to the bed and sits, waiting patiently.

Keith watches him through slitted eyes as Keith's throat convulsively tightens and releases, making awful sounds that Keith isn't even sure are completely human.

Warmth, traveling from his neck up to his head and clouding his vision and his senses. Heat, traveling down his tummy to coil in his gut. Fire in every inch of his veins. Ice in his fingertips and toes, cold and frostbite and painful. But heat everywhere else. He can't focus on anything.

Voices. Something. SomeONE. Talking. He can't hear it.

Touches. Something on his arms. Lifting him to legs that are as solid as jelly. He collapses more than once but pain is so far away right now. All that's left is heat.

Breathe. Breathe.

Oh god, he needs something. The wetness is back and the neediness is back and he isn't sure what's going on but he NEEDS it. Something brushes his lips and he opens wide, tongue darting out to taste what's close to his mouth. Salty. Tasty. Some heat soothes in his stomach and he knows this is it. This is what he needs.

Everything is wet as he opens his mouth and sucks down the entire length of shaft placed in front of him. He feels wetness drip from behind him and he squirms, trying to get relief.

Husky voice. Low and smooth and he NEEDS it. Doesn't know why, but he nods vigorously. Then his tasty snack is pulled away and he's being pushed around and something brushes his lower back. He bends over, revealing himself. Breathe, breathe.

Thick and warm and very wet. Entering him. Inside it pulses and thrusts. He makes a low noise to tell his alpha that he likes it. Alpha? Where did this word come from? Doesn't matter. He's a good pet. Good boy. Alpha says so.

He pushes back, in time with the thrusts. One, two, three, four. Breathe, breathe.

Gasp! Heat in his gut is calm, but suddenly new heat fills him. Sticky and wet and hot and suddenly his sense of being full is gone. No! Where did his heat go? He wasn't quite done yet! He still needs it! He turns and tries to see what's above him but all he can see is purple and long white flowy from the top. He grunts and bends over farther, trying to tell the alpha what he needs. The scent of powerful alpha is strong now, and he feels better, a little bit. But he needs more. Why doesn't the alpha give him more?

Like the good omega he is, he turns over and shows his stomach to his alpha, stretching out and allowing himself to be vulnerable. The alpha knows what he needs, because then there's pleasure in his lower area. Warmth touching him and pumping him. Just that small touch sends him over and he cries out as his own scent bursts forth. More, he needs MORE. But his alpha pushes him with his foot. He rolls onto his stomach and pushes up onto hands and legs.

More?

No, no more. He's being pulled by the arms toward something. Bed? Where's his nest? He made a nest, where did it go?

He's plopped into something soft. He likes soft. Soft is good. But nest? No. He needs to make a nest. So he grabs the soft lumps and cloths and arranges them into a nest, curling up inside them. Wet and needy but happy because his alpha scent is on these soft things, he starts to fall asleep...

...

A sharp shock wakes Keith. He yelps and sits up, still disoriented and soaking wet. He isn't sure exactly what happened, but he knows he feels disgusting. Another shock startles him and he looks up at a druid standing over him.

"Wake up," they demand. "You are to go back to your cell now. Prince Lotor is done with you for now." Keith blinks, trying to understand the meaning behind the words. How much time had passed? Where is Lotor? He slides from the bed and onto shaking legs, allowing the druid to assist him and drag him back to the cold discomfort of the cell. The door slides open and Keith sees Lance sitting there looking dejected. Suddenly all thoughts of Lotor are gone and all he can think of is Lance.

"Lance," Keith starts, trying to force his tongue to cooperate. Lance looks up at him sadly, then down at Keith's legs and winces, looking away regretfully. The druid shoves Keith inside and he stumbles to the floor. The door is locked and he crawls to Lance. "What's going on? Are you okay?"

"No." Lance says truthfully. "You've been gone for a whole day. I was so scared..." He swallows hard. "Keith, what did they do to you this time?" Keith swallows and feels his lower back ache with the reminder of what happened. He had tried to ignore it and hide behind the mask of whatever he had been drugged with. But there is no hiding forever.

"Lotor, he...uh," Keith glances back toward his rear, and Lance doesn't need anything else to know. He starts to sob, and Keith doesn't know what to do. "W-Wait, what's wrong? Why are you upset? I'm alive, I'm okay."

"I tried to protect you. I failed," Lance sniffles. "And you got hurt because of it."

Keith shakes his head. "I'm not hurt--"

Lance turns to face him fully and in a fit of rage, sits up on his knees and looms over Keith. He reaches down to swipe a hand between Keith's thighs and pulls a sticky hand away. "Really? You call THIS not being hurt?" He shows Keith the thick white strings connecting Lance's fingers. "He fucking came inside you and it's literally dripping out of you now." Keith feels a flush of shame and he quickly backs away from Lance, looking down.

"...was trying to help you feel better," Keith says softly, crossing his arms and legs to protect himself. "Sorry." Lance's anger seeps away and he crawls toward Keith with a sympathetic frown.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm just angry at Lotor. You didn't do anything wrong. You say you're not hurt. Are you sure? Really think about it."

Keith considers for a moment just saying that he's fine. But what good will that do? Lance will figure it out eventually. Might as well be honest. "I feel gross," Keith admits with a thick voice. Lance nods and shows him the rest of the bottle of water he had been saving.

"Here," he says gently, giving him the water and staggering to the dirty blanket he put back in the corner and ripping off a few pieces to use as a washcloth. "Use these to help clean yourself up. I won't look, promise." Dutifully, Lance turns away after giving Keith the materials, and settles himself as far away as possible, giving Keith all the space he needs.

Keith frowns and starts to wipe off his thighs. The sounds are embarrassing but the utter wetness can't be helped. He quickly washes himself off and dabs himself dry, making sure to clean out as much of Lotor's remnants as possible. He still feels absolutely disgusting but at least he's not actively dripping anymore.

"Done," Keith calls out when he's as dry as can be, and Lance turns back around, arms raised in a hug offer. Keith immediately takes it, nearly bowling over Lance in his attempt to accept the comfort. At least with Lance he feels safe.

Safe. He hasn't used that word in a very long time. But for once, despite everything, he feels safe. Truly safe and sound. And the relief makes Keith's eyes well with tears. He's safe here with Lance. He's safe. Lance rubs soothing circles between his shoulders and murmurs quietly into his ear.

Soothed and comforted, Keith allows himself to breathe more easily and he falls into a comfortable sleep, tears still drying on his cheeks.

Little does he know, Lance is crying as well. Crying with regret and shame and fear and hatred toward not only Lotor but for the team for not getting to them sooner and allowing this to happen to Keith. He holds him tightly. He's okay. Like Keith said, he's alright. A little shaken, but not too bad. Lance is more shaken. The waiting and waiting just for Keith to come stumbling back, dripping and saying he feels gross...it's all too much for Lance, and all he can do is hold Keith and try to comfort him as best he can.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance reminisces about home when Keith comes back from a session with Lotor

_Summary of last chapter: Keith is drugged and raped by Lotor, who then brings him back to the cell where Lance takes care of the aftermath and gives aftercare. Keith feels safe with Lance and Lance feels guilty for letting this all happen to Keith._

 

The next few days pass by in a blur. Lance and Keith are together, thankfully. No more sessions with Lotor. For now. They had also gotten food, which both of them are grateful for. To pass the time they take turns sleeping and telling each other about their dreams. Dreams of the past, of the future. Nightmares and monsters and angels and princesses. Everything from bad to good, they share it all. What else are they supposed to do?

They ignore what had happened with Keith after the crying had ended. They both agreed silently that they just wouldn't speak of it. And they both are fine with that.

By the time they are comfortable with their little schedule of nap, talk, sleep, talk, eat, sleep, nap, talk, it's all torn up again. Without warning, the door unlocks and swings open to reveal a very angry Lotor.

"You." He snarls, pointing at Keith. "Now. With me." Keith is frozen, unsure what to do. Lance stands up in his place.

"No. No more, Lotor. We're done being your pets and we will start fighting back if needed. You can hurt us but it doesn't matter. We will fight you and we will WIN." Lance drops into a fighting stance, fists leveled at Lotor. There's a beat of silence. Then,

Lotor laughs.

An actual, hearty laugh. "Thank you, I needed a good laugh. You see, the witch has been bothering me of late and I have not been able to play with my favorite playthings for a little while. But I know my pet has been anxiously awaiting my return. So I'm here now." Lance turns to look at Keith, whose eyes are dilated as he stares at Lotor. Lance immediately drops to his side.

"Keith? What's wrong?" He asks fearfully. Keith doesn't answer. He doesn't seem to notice Lance at all. As he stares at Lotor, he tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, revealing his neck in a submissive gesture. Lance's eyes widen and he whirls on Lotor. "What have you done to him?!"

"I haven't even touched him, you have been watching me this whole time!" Lotor says a little too innocently. "But an alpha's scent is almost irresistible to any omega. And my pet, bless his heart, knows who his alpha is." He smiles at Keith and Lance feels his stomach churn. "Up, pet. Come with me."

Keith starts to rise, but Lance grabs his arm and pulls him down. "Keith! Snap out of it!" But Keith pulls himself free and staggers to Lotor. In one motion, Lotor gathers Keith into his arms in a hug and slams the door behind them.

Lance is stunned. Shocked. Keith...willingly went with Lotor? After they had talked about escape and being free? After everything they had bonded over, Keith chose that monster? Lance feels jealousy spiked with hurt. Keith... How could he?

Folding his arms and resting them on his bent knees, Lance buries his face in his arms and waits. That's all he can do; wait.

Hours pass. Hunger hits Lance. He ignores it. Ignores when a tray is eventually slid into the room. Ignores when he has to go to the bathroom. He needs to wait for Keith to come back. He needs to make sure he's okay.

Eventually he caves, hours later. If it's anything like last time, it will be a full day before Keith returns. He relieves himself and is in the process of eating some of the bread given to him, when the door unlocks and Keith is shoved in, snarling and spitting. A druid aims a hand at him, shocking him into submission with a powerful jolt of electricity. Lance jumps up, eyes wide, as the door is slammed shut and Keith is left inside, breathing hard and tugging at something on his neck.

Lance blinks in shock. He's back! Already? "Keith?" He questions softly. Keith is on all fours like a feral animal, fur on his back standing straight up. His eyes are narrowed into slits and his ears are pressed back viciously. He turns on Lance and snarls. Lance holds up his hands to placate him and speaks gently. "It's okay, it's just me. What's wrong, Keith?" The gentle tone seems to work, as Keith quickly ignores Lance and goes back to pulling at something around his neck. Lance moves closer to get a better look and feels hatred pool in his gut. It's a collar. A thick, metal collar with a purple light band around the center. There's no visible lock or hinge and Lance knows it must have been magically installed.

"They collared you," Lance says sadly, reaching a hand out to pet Keith's shoulder. Keith snaps at him and Lance has to pull his hand away quickly. At a loss, Lance just stands there and watches as Keith struggles with the collar for a moment more, then he seems to find the blanket. Somewhat soothed by the sight of it, Keith gathers the blanket into a circle and nestles inside, hiding his face from view. Lance takes the opportunity and sits next to him, speaking quietly. "I'm sorry they did that to you, Keith," he starts. "That's so wrong of them. I don't know why they did it but I'm sure we'll be able to take it off once we're rescued. Remember? Rescue?" Keith makes no movement to show that he can hear Lance, though his breathing is more quiet, like he's listening. Lance continues. "When we get out of here, we deserve a nice long shower. That's what I miss most right now. A hot shower. And my facial products. My face is really starting to break out with all this sweat and stress," Lance smiles but it's lost on Keith. "I miss the castle," he says softly. "I miss Hunk and the way he and Pidge always talk about things that I have no idea how to understand. I miss the castle ship and the food goo. I miss Allura and Coran and all those aliens we helped on other planets." Tears fill his eyes and his voice gets choked up. "I miss my family. I...don't think I'll get to see them again. And that's what hurts the most." Lance curls into a ball and hugs his knees tightly.

A gentle hand on his back makes Lance look up. Keith's eyes are a bit more normal, though a tad yellow, and he's looking at Lance with such remorse and sadness. Keith gently wraps his arm around Lance's middle and pulls him into the center of the nest, settling down right next to him and purring softly. Lance's eyes drip freely now. "And you're acting so much like an animal, like a cat or something. I know it's not your fault but I just wish everything could go back to normal. I just wanna go home..." He sobs, shoulders shaking with the power of the cries. Keith just holds him tighter and allows the purring to soothe Lance into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up Next: EXPLICIT RAPE SCENES (plural); proceed with caution


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor returns and has plans for Lance and Keith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want it to be extra clear that there are rape scenes here (plural); proceed with caution

The next day, Lotor enters the room by himself again, but a druid stands in the doorway. The druid seals the door shut and Lotor is inside the room with the two victims. Lance and Keith are still huddled in Keith's nest, both glaring up at the intruder. "What do you want?" Lance growls, and Lotor smiles wickedly.

"I thought it was about time you witnessed some of the fun me and my pet have," he says. Lance's face drains of color. "And to keep you out of the way, I will have his collar rigged so if you get within a certain distance of him, he will get a powerful electric shock." Lotor pulls up a digital gauntlet and taps a few things. Lance hears Keith's collar power up from where they're lying together, and suddenly Keith is rigid and the sound of electricity can be heard. Lance jumps up and away from him. Immediately, Keith's body goes slack and he's breathing hard through gritted teeth. Keith still hasn't spoken since the incident yesterday, but he's become very good at growling and snarling. And purring, Lance's mind supplies unhelpfully.

Lance slides down the wall and holds his knees, shaking his head fearfully. "Why?" He begs loudly, trying to get through Lotor's thick skull. "Why are you doing this to us?"

"To be fair, I just wanted the galra paladin. You were the one who joined along for the ride without me even asking. So you should be asking yourself that question." Lotor then turns away from Lance and toward Keith, who is sitting up in his nest, eyes narrowed at Lotor. "Aw pet, you look so upset with me. Is it because of the collar? I promise you'll get used to it." Keith bares his teeth. Lotor shrugs. "Well, might as well get started." He begins to strip and Lance rushes forward.

Keith immediately stiffens and a soft whine pulls from his throat. Lance quickly backs away, frustrated tears starting to trickle down his cheeks. "What do you want from us?" He cries out, but Lotor ignores him and continues to remove his clothes.

Before long, Lotor is fully naked in the room, leaving Lance as the only one still wearing clothes. Lotor steps toward Keith and stands over him, allowing his member to bounce in front of Keith's face. Keith looks up at Lotor with a scowl, but lust is filling his eyes. Lance can see the battle from where he's crouched on the floor, tearing at his hair. Keith doesn't want to, but something is making him. Something outside his control. And it's all Lotor's fault.

Lotor cups the back of Keith's head and pulls him closer to his strange-looking dick. Keith obediently opens his mouth and takes in the whole thing, gagging softly. Lotor guides his head and uses Keith's mouth to thrust into. With every thrust, Keith gags and his eyes get a little more wet.

Lance covers his ears and tries to squeeze his eyes shut. Keith doesn't deserve this humiliation. But if he's going to help Keith afterward, then he needs to watch. But he keeps his hands clamped over his ears. He won't listen to it too.

Keith's eyes are completely glazed over in omega lust. He squirms where he kneels, feeling slick start to gather at his entrance. He knows what's coming next. But this time, Lotor fists his hair tighter and thrusts harder into the back of Keith's throat. Keith gags desperately, trying to get a breath but failing. He can feel his vision start to black out, when suddenly sourness fills his mouth and he has to swallow around the thick appendage.

Finally, Lotor pulls out and commands that Keith turn around. Keith turns and he's face to face with Lance. Keith freezes. Lance, whose eyes are bloodshot and wet, whose cheeks are stained with so many tears, whose mouth is making movements but he can't hear any of them, whose expression is desperate and yet supportive. As if he's saying 'I believe in you. This will not break you'. Keith feels a swell of shame. But he can't keep the emotion for long. Because then Lotor is pushing into him and he gets lost in the emotions. Lance is forgotten as his eyes slide closed.

As Lotor thrusts into Keith from behind, he also grips his hips and leans over his omega. In one movement, Lotor grabs Keith's hair, pulls back, and sinks his teeth into Keith's neck, just below the collar. Keith lets out a loud wail that even Lance can hear even with his hands going numb from how strongly he's covering his ears. Keith knows he's making this sound because this bite means something. It means possession. It means Lotor will always be his alpha. No matter what, he's bonded to Lotor now. And that cry is one of loss. Loss of self, loss of freedom, loss of individuality, loss of love. No one will ever love him now.

Keith sobs.

Lance watches with tears spilling from his eyes as his mouth makes noises he's unaware of. Maybe he's crying for Lotor to stop or maybe for the team to save them. Maybe he's telling Keith to fight. He really isn't sure.

Lotor finally groans and steps back, leaving a shaking Keith on all fours in front of him. Lance watches Keith's face carefully for any sign of life. When his eyes slowly crack open, they look glazed and defeated.

"Don't give up!" Lance cries, mind far away. "Don't let him win!"

Lotor steps around his pet whose arms have given out and is lying flat on the floor, heaving with sobs. Lotor reaches down and grabs Lance by the cheeks with one hand. His fingers dig into the soft flesh and Lance snarls at him. Lotor watches him for a minute, then grins viciously.

"You have the spirit of an alpha," Lotor says smoothly. He presses a button on the gauntlet and motions to Keith. "Go to him. Show me your alpha spirit."

Lance's eyes narrow suspiciously. But he takes a step closer to Keith, rushing toward him when he realizes that the electric shock feature is gone. He falls to his side and gently pushes on his back. "Keith? Can you hear me?" Keith whines and turns away from Lance, curling up on his side in the fetal position. "Keith please, don't shut me out. I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you."

Lotor appears behind Lance and grips his hair to keep him from moving. "Pet," he says to Keith, who looks blearily over his shoulder with teary eyes. Lotor scowls at him and Keith makes a soft sound, struggling to all fours to rest on his heels, hands shaking between his knees. Motioning with his hand, Lotor commands, "Turn around. We are not finished until I say so." Keith sniffles, shakily turning so his back is to Lance and Lotor. Lance's eyes widen and he keeps his eyes averted from looking. Keith doesn't deserve this.

The hand in his hair tightens and Lance's hands reach up to try to pry Lotor's fingers from his hair, to no avail. Lotor tuts quietly. "Ah ah, none of that now. You know what to do." He lets his free hand trickle down Lance's front and rest at the waist of his flight suit. Suddenly, he cups Lance's junk and gives a gentle squeeze. "He's right there and ready for you."

Lance turns white.

"What do you mean?" He asks fearfully.

Lotor releases Lance and slaps him across the cheek, hand tightening in his hair even more. "You know what, paladin. I want to watch you quiznack the life out of him-"

"No."

"-and if you refuse, I will injure him."

"I won't do it." Lance is firm. That is, until Lotor throws him to the side and snatches up Keith's arm, bending it at an unnatural angle behind his back. Keith makes a low whine. Lance's eyes fill with tears once more but says nothing. Lotor pulls harder and suddenly there's a loud CRACK

Keith SCREAMS.

Lance rushes forward and is met by Keith's scream escalating an octave. Lance realizes the electricity collar is back, and steps back while Keith squirms in the hold, trying to free his dislocated shoulder from Lotor's grasp.

"You will do as I say, paladin." Lotor narrows a victorious gaze at Lance, who looks fearfully from Lotor to Keith back to Lotor.

"N-No."

"As you wish." Lotor releases the arm, grabs the other arm, pulling it in a similar fashion. This time Keith struggles, trying to free himself. Lance tries to get close again but Keith's mouth opens in a silent shout. Lance is forced to step back. All he can do is watch.

Another CRACK and another scream. Lance is crying with frustration, sobbing loudly but without effect.

"Still not going to?" Lotor asks casually. Lance has his hand clamped over his mouth but he shakes his head quickly. Lotor smiles and unsheathes a weapon. Lance shouts,

"Wait!! Wait, wait!"

And Lotor pauses. "Yes?" He asks innocently. Lance fidgets uncomfortably and eventually starts to undo his flight suit with madly shaking hands. Lotor smiles and steps away from Keith, who can't hold himself up anymore. It almost looks like he's passed out. Good?

But as Lance gets closer only in his underwear, he sees that Keith is sniffling, tears puddling under his face from where it's squished against the ground. He's very much awake. Lance steps back and shakes his head, hand coming up to cover his mouth. He can't do it.

Lotor swiftly steps forward and jams the knife into Keith's ribs. Keith's scream is pinched and his eyes screw shut. Lance physically tackles Lotor immediately. "GET AWAY!" Lance screams but Lotor laughs.

"The knife is poisoned," he tells Lance even as Lance pins him to the ground. Lotor looks to Keith, who is already squirming and clawing at the weapon lodged in his side. Lance's stomach drops. "He will die unless he gets the antidote. I hoped it wouldn't come to this, but I have the antidote ready. My druid outside has it. All I need to do is ask for it."

"Then get it!!" Lance cries, jumping off Lotor and stumbling to Keith's side, brushing his hair from his face and looking at the thick sheen of sweat covering his skin and fur. It's definitely poisoning. The flesh around the injury is already turning black and Lance doesn't know what to do. He knows you're supposed to leave a weapon in to staunch bleeding, but what if the weapon is poisoned? Then what?!

"I will," Lotor says coolly. "But only after you have some fun. I don't mind watching him die. That might actually be as much fun, watching him die in your arms as you cry over his hollow shell." Lance's mind swirls painfully.

"If I have sex with him then you'll get the antidote?" Lance asks fearfully. Anything to keep Keith alive. Even...

Lotor nods. "Yes. On my father's prior honor as a paladin, I will keep my pet alive if you submit him." Lance swallows and watches Keith writhe on the floor.

"L...Lance?" Keith stammers, breath almost a ghost. It's the first time he's spoken in days.

"I'm here," Lance says immediately. Keith blindly reaches out to him.

"Can't...see..." Keith murmurs. "'n my side hurts."

Lance can barely see through the tears. He wipes away some of the sweat from Keith's temples again and leans down to give him a gentle kiss on the forehead. "Please don't hate me," Lance says quietly, just for Keith to hear. "I'm doing this because I love you and I want you to live. I need you to live, Keith. I can't imagine a world without you. And I'm so sorry..." He gently rearranges Keith onto his back, avoiding touching the knife in his side, and lifts Keith's arm to snap it back into place. Keith whines quietly but he has so much trust in his eyes as he looks up at Lance. Lance does the same for the other arm, then reaches down to grip Keith's hand in his. He slowly shifts so he's settled between Keith's thighs as he lays on his back. He lets Keith hold onto his hand so he can know what's happening. He deserves to know, no matter how awful it is.

"I'm sorry Keith, please forgive me," Lance sobs, lining himself up and pushing in, trying his best to ignore the heart-wrenching scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is as intense as it will be; it will be uphill from here. There's a happy-ish ending, don't worry.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Keith have a chat

_Summary of last chapter: Lotor rapes Keith in the room while Lance watches helplessly. He then forces Lance to rape Keith as well by poisoning Keith with a knife and only getting the antidote after Lance has sex with him._

 

Lance isn't sure he can be near Keith after that whole ordeal. He sits curled up in the far corner of the room, knees to his chest and tucked as far into the corner as he can be. Keith is unconscious, thankfully. He passed out after the first few minutes when Lance began with him, and stayed out the whole time. Lotor made Lance finish inside Keith, but after Lotor left and got the antidote to the poison dagger and gave it to Keith, Lance sat with Keith and petted his face and hair, trying to soothe him as his body fought off the last of the poison. While he was out, Lance gently wiped down Keith, trying to be as gentle and as tactful as possible as he cleaned the more sensitive areas. Keith's face was scrunched up in pain but Lance wasn't sure from what, and he had a nasty fever for a while.

When the fever broke a day or so later, Lance was so grateful. But Keith was still unconscious. Lance almost thought it was for the better, since he got to sleep through the day. One more day meant one more day closer to rescue...right? That's what Lance kept telling himself, at least.

Lance waited next to Keith for a while, but the guilt of what he had done hung over his head and he couldn't keep it inside. He sobbed and allowed himself to lean heavily onto Keith's chest as he slept. "Keith I'm so sorry," he whimpered as Keith slept. "I'm glad you're okay but I'm so sorry..."

Eventually Lance couldn't bear the guilt anymore and crawled to the corner, where he is now.

A few hours later, Keith wakes up.

"Where am I?!" Keith cries, looking around fearfully. His eyes lock onto Lance and they seem to calm the slightest. "Okay, I'm in the cell." He winces. "But why does everything hurt...?" He rubs his lower back, fingers grazing ever so slightly over the scab where the dagger was. There's no gauze or protection to keep it from getting infected. Keith looks at it and slowly, his memory seems to come back to him. Lance sees the moment Keith remembers.

Keith's eyes widen and a look of betrayal overcomes his features. He looks away from Lance and hugs himself. "Oh..." He whispers quietly. Lance feels his heart tear in two and he starts spilling words.

"Look Keith I'm so sorry but Lotor poisoned you and there was nothing for me to do I couldn't exactly just let you die in my arms and this was the only way Lotor would get the antidote because he's a sick fuck and he wanted to watch me do it and I'm so SORRY Keith you of all people don't deserve this but it was either this or I let you die and I can't let you die because I love y-"

He's cut off by a pair of lips against his.

Lance squeaks and pulls away in confusion. "Wha-?"

Keith cups his cheek and looks at him tenderly. "You made it as good as you could. I don't remember much but I know you were crying and you tried everything to get Lotor to stop. You kept apologizing and you kept asking if I was okay. I couldn't answer but I remember, Lance. I know you didn't do it to be mean. It's not your fault. It's Lotor's. I don't blame you at all." Lance's eyes are wide as saucers. "In fact, I want to thank you. For saving my life. I don't doubt that Lotor would have let me die. You did what you needed to. That's all anyone can ask." Keith offers a smile but it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

Lance allows Keith to pull him into a hug and reluctantly returns the hug after a moment.

"But..." Lance starts, not letting go of Keith. "...what was the kiss for?"

Keith laughs quietly. "I just thought that's something couples did after they had sex," he whispers. When Lance doesn't reply immediately, Keith stiffens and pulls away. "Shit, I mean-"

Lance cups his cheeks gently and leans in to give him the softest kiss. Keith closes his eyes and returns it immediately. Keith melts into the kiss, feeling firm but chapped lips against his is the most comfort he's had the whole time he's been here. It makes him feel safe and warm and good. Different from the omega lust that Lotor drugs him with. This is genuine affection and Keith feels like he needs to tell Lance.

"I love you too," Keith admits quietly against Lance's mouth, which curls into a smile at the words.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't apologize. It's not your fault." Keith wraps his arms around Lance and hugs him tightly, burying his face into his neck and breathing softly. Lance tries to do the same but the collar gets in the way. He nuzzles against Keith's cheek affectionately, and notices the bite Lotor made on Keith.

"What about being marked by Lotor? What's that about?" He asks, raising a hand to trace the teeth-marks. Keith shrugs.

"I don't think it means anything. I don't feel anything toward him so he can't do anything to me. I love YOU. That's what counts. He tried bonding to me but I'm bonded to you," Keith says confidently. A little too confidently. But Lance isn't going to argue. He holds Keith close and they both just relish the feeling of being together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry  
> But next chapter is the last one! It's a long one and I'm still proofeading it so it might take a few days before it's up. Keep up the support though! Kudos and comments make me work faster ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally...rescue

The door bursts open as Lance sits alone. He barely even looks up this time. What now? It's too early for Keith to be back from his session with Lotor. What could the soldiers possibly want with him?

"...Lance?!"

Lance's head snaps up to see Pidge and Shiro standing in the doorway. Shiro's arm is activated and he's touching the control panel for the door. Lance's eyes fill with tears and he struggles to his feet. "You guys! You...you came!" Pidge tackles Lance over in a hug, sending them both to the floor.

"IWasSoWorriedAboutYouLanceYouHaveNoIdeaWeDidn'tStopTryingToFindYouAndWe'reSorryItTookSoLongButWe'reHereNow-!" Lance hugs her tightly to shut her up.

"It's okay pipsqueak, you're here now like you said." His heart soars. They're here! But... "We need to find Keith." Lance says quickly, stepping around Pidge and toward the exit. "Lotor took him a few hours ago. They're probably in Lotor's chambers but I don't know where that is..." He staggers out of the room, refusing help from Shiro. He sees galra soldiers knocked unconscious by the door and feels a swell of pride. His team is so cool.

Lance leads the way, Shiro opening doors as they go. Before they know it, they reach a large, extravagant door. Lance knows before they're even close that this is the right one.

Keith is right there. His boyfriend is so close.

He nods to it and Shiro opens it. On the bed, behind the sheer curtain, Lance sees two shapes moving in unison and the sick sound of wet skin can be heard. He quickly blocks the view and nods for Pidge and Shiro to get out. "Give me exactly five minutes. Then come in." He can't let the rest of the team see that kind of degradation that Keith's been forced to go through.

He rushes inside and shouts, "LOTOR!" The shapes stop moving and Lotor's head pops out from behind the curtain.

"How did you get out of...? Oh," Lotor seems to understand quickly, and pushes Keith off the bed to thump onto the floor, taking half the blankets with him.

Lotor steps off the bed and starts toward Lance. Lance raises his fists in a fighting stance, but Lotor smiles sinisterly. Lance glances to Keith, worried that he had done something to him, but in a puff of smoke, Lotor disappears from the corner of Lance's vision. By the time Lance realizes that Lotor isn't there, Lotor is already gone. Completely. Lance gives the room a quick once-over, looking for their captor, but can't find him anywhere. Doesn't matter. Keith is what counts right now.

Keith is sitting up from his spot on the floor, dizzily looking around. He seems disoriented, Lance realizes. Lotor must have given him the drug. It will be a little while before Keith is back to normal mentally, but until then Lance will be with him every step of the way.

Lance gathers Keith into his arms and uses the blanket to wipe Keith's thighs clean. Lance holds him tightly and murmurs into his hair softly. "You're okay, I'm here. Lotor is gone. The team is here. We're safe now. Finally safe." Keith's head lolls to the side and Lance isn't sure he knows what's going on. But that's alright because Lance knows, and he will not be leaving Keith's side.

As requested, after five minutes the others come in and nearly freeze at the sight in front of them. A catlike, purple person vaguely resembling Keith cradled in Lance's arms as both of them seem to blink heavily from exhaustion. As Shiro rushes toward them, Lance feels his resolve to stay awake fade. And soon he's out.

Movement.

Touches.

Voices.

But nothing matters here. Here it's safe and dark and quiet and all Lance needs to do is sleep.

...

When he stumbles out of the pod, Lance isn't sure what's going on or where he is or what happened to Lotor. A broad-chested person catches him from falling and Lance slowly looks up, blinking when he sees Shiro looking down at him with a gentle smile. Lance returns it gratefully. "Hey Shiro," he greets, surprised at how raspy his voice is.

"Lance, we are so sorry we took so long," Shiro starts, but Lance holds up a hand to stop him.

"Nope, uh-uh, you aren't going to start blaming yourself. I'm sure you took as little time as possible to find us and get us out. I'm not upset or anything, don't worry." Deep down, Lance is more frustrated that Keith was allowed to suffer as much as he did before the team got there. But that's not the team's fault; it's Lotor's. "Where's Keith?" Lance asks, looking around. He spots him still sleeping in one of the healing pods. "How long was I out?" He gets his balance and hobbles over to Keith, placing a hand on the glass.

"About three days," Shiro says softly. "You nearly died back there, Lance. You were so malnourished and dehydrated. Both of you. You both also had a fever and both of you were way too skinny. We still need to feed you to get your weights back up, but both of you have gone through a lot. How are you feeling now?"

Lance considers himself. The constant hunger is gone, replaced with the cold feeling of coming out of cryo-sleep. But he knows he'll be hungry soon. He rolls his shoulders and feels a small crick in his neck. Nothing too bad though. "I'm alright," he answers honestly. "Can't wait to sleep in my own bed again," he says with a smile. Shiro smiles back, but it fades quickly.

"We wanted to ask you some questions," Shiro says, getting right to business as usual. He steps up behind Lance and motions to Keith, who is dressed in the typical beige 'healing pod' suit. But his face and hands are still purple, despite the many bruises having disappeared. Lance grits his teeth as Shiro asks, "What happened to him?"

Lance takes a deep breath. "We should gather the team. Everyone needs to know what happened so we can help Keith as much as we can."

...

Hours pass and Lance relives the whole thing, as much as he can remember, from the smallest thing like Keith's purring, to the big stuff like how Lotor made them have sex with each other. Lance starts crying halfway through but refuses to stop. He can only do this once, he tells them. Might as well get it all out now. So they sit there and listen as Lance tells his story.

It ends when Keith kissed Lance and they decided that it was not each other's fault for anything and that it was all Lotor's fault. Then Keith was taken away and the rest the others already know. Lance is sobbing as he finishes the tale, and Hunk is gently rubbing soothing circles into his back while Pidge holds his hand. Shiro is sitting right next to him, offering support by just being there, and Allura and Coran stand just to the side, arms crossed in guilt. 

"Neither of us blame you guys," Lance says when he can take a breath. "We know you did everything you could. That's all we can ask."

"Yes but it took so long," Allura says quietly, looking down. "We would track you down just for him to wormhole away at the last second. He never engaged us, never allowed us to get too close. Even on stealth missions, he would wormhole away. Each time we got closer too. Like he was toying with us."

Lance's eyes widened. "I think he was." His mouth drops open in surprise. "He thought he could get away from you guys so much, he got cocky. Literally," Lance laughs bitterly at his own joke, but no one else does. He clears his throat and continues, "He was with Keith when you guys came to rescue us. He probably was so busy, he forgot to move us somewhere else. He didn't seem surprised at all when he found out that I had escaped. But then he just disappeared." Lance scowls. "He knew I was going to rip him apart for what he did to Keith."

"What about what you did to Keith?" Allura asks innocently and Lance flinches, looking down. Allura quickly realizes the other paladins are glaring at her, and she raises her hands in defense. "I don't mean it to offend, I apologize. I just wonder what the difference is between what Lotor did and what you did?"

Lance pushes Hunk's hand away and stands up, glowering at Allura. "I'm nothing like that monster. I was trying to save Keith's life, and you compare me to the person who tortured both of us? How DARE you?"

Shiro steps between them and places his hand gently on Lance's shoulder, who glares daggers at Allura. "We believe you Lance, and we aren't accusing you at all," he shoots a look over his shoulder at Allura, who shrugs, turning away. Shiro smiles at Lance, trying to calm him down. "Whatever happened, it happened. There's no changing it so there's no use in fighting amongst each other. What happens now is that we be there for each other and make sure that everyone is taken care of. No matter what some of us believe."

Head swirling with confusion and heart squeezing with pain, Lance stumbles toward the med bay, pushing past anyone who tries to stop him.

By the time he gets to Keith, he's got tears running down his cheeks again. "I wouldn't do that to you," Lance says remorsefully. "I only did what I had to do. I'm not like...him. I'm not like Lotor." Lance curls up into a ball, sitting at the foot of the pod. "I'm not..."

The glass sliding away startles Lance out of his stupor, and he's immediately on his feet, eyes wide. Keith is still purple, but the fuzz is gone. His ears are dark purple but they aren't catlike anymore. That's good at least! Lance holds up his arms and as Keith's eyes flicker open and he takes a stumbling step forward, Lance catches him when he falls. Together they sink to the floor.

Lance holds Keith close and allows his soft breathing to calm Keith into a sense of familiarity and comfort. Slowly Keith seems to come to, and pulls his face back from where it's pressed into Lance's chest. Looking around, Keith seems to realize that they're in the castle, and his shoulders slump with relief. His arms come up to hug Lance back, and he lets his emotions wash over him.

"We're free," Keith whispers softly. "We're really free! We made it!" Tears spill from his eyes and he cries gently into Lance's shirt. Lance's eyes well with tears too and he hugs Keith, inhaling sharply so he can enjoy Keith's fresh scent. Honestly they both need a shower, but the lack of gore and infection and injury makes the smell that much more pleasant. It's familiar and it's safe. Lance knows they're safe when he can be around Keith. And Keith knows he's safe when he's with Lance. Both of them just bask in that feeling, time and the universe seem to stand still around them.

The moment seems to stretch on forever, when Keith's tears finally ease and he pulls back, looking at the wet spot he left on Lance's shirt. "Sorry," Keith murmurs, but Lance shakes his head.

"Don't apologize. Please don't apologize to me, or to anyone else, ever again."

Keith shrugs but doesn't say anything. He releases Lance from his tight hold but still sits close, as he examines his hands. "Still purple," he notices sadly. Lance shrugs this time.

"I kinda like it. Brings out your eyes," Lance smiles and lifts Keith's chin, staring intently into his eyes. Keith can only hold the eye contact for a few ticks before a dark blush spreads up his cheeks and he reaches out to hold Lance's hand, looking down at their intertwined fingers.

Before anything can happen, Hunk steps into the room and smiles awkwardly. "Hey guys, sorry, but the princess wanted to see you two. Coran said that the pod opened and Allura wants to know how you guys are doing." He pauses for a moment, looking at the two of them tangled on the floor. "I also want to know how you're doing. What's going on, are you guys okay?"

Lance looks at Keith and smiles up at Hunk a moment later. "Yeah, I think we're okay," he answers quietly but honestly. "We're okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it!
> 
> Sorry the last chapter took so long to get up, I've been in the hospital for the past few days so I haven't had much time to work on it. I'm all drugged up so if it doesn't make much sense then blame the meds, not me haha. I might go back and redo it if I feel so inclined, but for now here's the final chapter.


End file.
